


Tipsy and Tired and Dancing

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Category: Ah! He's Sick!, Face Love (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: He was content.But he wasn’t happy.And then Face Tech had waltzed into his life.
Relationships: Doctor (AH HE'S SICK)/Face Technician (Face Love)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Tipsy and Tired and Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect to fall in love with these two as much as I did, but here we are!!! Big shout out and thanks to @MYFISHYBUSINESS on twitter! It drew some adorable stuff for these two that really inspired me and made me fall in love with them even more! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

Hat Doctor didn’t know how he got here. He didn’t think he’d ever get here.

He never really took an interest in romance. He was too busy scamming and running his “business”. He’d had flings, sure, but never a long and fulfilling relationship. He was fine with that for years. He was focused on making money and running from people who were after him for how he “earned” it. Gwomp didn’t seem to care though. As long as he didn’t kill anyone he was fine. And that was never his intention, so he was fine as long as he didn’t mess up royally. 

He was content.

But he wasn’t happy.

And then Face Tech had waltzed into his life.

He was an annoying little shit, but he was charming too. He wormed his way into Hat Doc’s work, and then his life, and then his heart. They’d go to restaurants and pretend to get engaged to get free food, they’d go to fancy parties that Canary invited him to and steal anything expensive looking they could get their hands on, they’d meet each other at work and harass their assistants together. In good nature, of course. Hat Doc rather liked Martha, and he knew that Face Tech’s rookie was fun as well.

They weren’t a conventional couple, but they made it work for the two of them. 

Right now though, Hat Doc felt like the sappiest, most ridiculous Shakespearean comedy character in the world. He couldn’t find it in himself to care. After all, it wasn’t like there was anyone around to see him. Except Face Tech of course. He’d come over for dinner, but that was long over by now. They had been having wine all evening (something fancy that Canary had sent Hat Doc), and were both pleasantly buzzed. It was well into the night now, and it looked like Face Tech would be sleeping over. Hat Doc had a bed big enough for two, so that was fine. They were both asleep on their feet, but neither of them were ready to go to bed yet.

So, instead, Face Tech had pulled Hat Doc to his feet. “C’mon,” he’d whispered, “I’ve got an idea.” He pulled out Hat Doc’s old record player (something he used to tease him about still having, but had grown to love) and put on something slow and romantic. Hat Doc would have been embarrassed about having it, if anyone else but Face Tech were in the room. But Face Tech just smiled at him and took his hands again. “Dance with me?” He asked.

Hat Doc chuckled. “We both know I’m not too good at that,” he said.

Face Tech just wrapped Hat Doc’s arms around his waist, before putting his own arms around Hat Doc’s neck. “Then just sway with me,” he whispered.

So here they were, swaying gently to the rhythm in Hat Doc’s living room, tipsy and tired, with only candle light around them. Hat Doc had lit them because he thought they were romantic, but also because fire was something they both enjoyed. They liked the way it danced and how destructive it could be, while also being something so gentle. It reminded Hat Doc of this very moment.

Face Tech was pressed up against his chest, his eyes closed and his breathing steady. If it weren’t for his feet moving in time with Hat Doc’s, he would have thought he was asleep. His head rested comfortably just above Hat Doc’s heart, and Hat Doc was sure he could hear his heartbeat. “I love you,” Face Tech whispered, so quietly that Hat Doc almost missed it.

“I love you too,” Hat Doc replied. He squeezed Face Tech’s waist gently. “I love you so much.”

“If I asked,” Face Tech murmured, “would you marry me?”

Hat Doc was surprised that he didn’t feel any anxiety at the question. He didn’t feel nauseous, or upset, or like crying. He just felt warm. “Of course,” he whispered. “I’d go the whole nine yards too. Get you a proper ring and everything.”

Face Tech opened his eyes and looked up at him. He was smiling gently, and Hat Doc felt his heart melt. “Next time we need a distraction for a plan,” Face Tech whispered, “I’ll make sure it’s real.”

“I can’t wait,” Hat Doc said. He ducked his head slightly to kiss Face Tech. It was nothing but warm, and comfort, and happiness.

Hat Doc didn’t know how he’d gotten here, but he wouldn’t give it up for anything.


End file.
